In a cellular wireless communication system, a radio access network (RAN) typically includes a number of base transceiver stations (BTSs), each radiating to define one or more wireless coverage areas (such as a cell and cell sectors) in which served wireless communication devices (WCDs) can operate. In each wireless coverage area, transmissions between the RAN and served WCDs occur through a radio frequency (RF) air interface, with transmissions from the RAN to WCDs defining a “forward link” and transmissions from WCDs to the RAN defining a “reverse link.”
The forward link of a wireless coverage area may operate according to time division multiplexing (TDM). Thus, on a recurring basis, a given quantum of time, known as a cycle, may be divided into a series of logical timeslots, and the RAN may transmit data in particular ones of those timeslots, possibly interleaving transmissions to various WCDs.
As the RAN receives incoming data destined for served WCDs, the RAN may buffer the data and may apply a timeslot-scheduling algorithm according to which the RAN allocates upcoming timeslots to carry data destined to particular WCDs. For example, RAN may allocate a fixed number of forward link timeslots to each WCD to which the RAN has data to transmit. Alternatively, the RAN may allocate forward link timeslots to WCDs dynamically based various factors. In any event, the RAN may thus allocate upcoming timeslots to carry data to particular WCDs, and the RAN may then transmit data to the WCDs in the upcoming timeslots according to the allocation.